Speranza
by WhoKnewIWouldWrite
Summary: Romano leaves a note which leads to some stuff. Includes some awesome stuff. Will have some dark and mature stuff in latter chapters. Better summary inside but you should really just read this. Enjoy! BTW this is a guy on guy story so if you don't like then don't read
1. Chapter 1

Stuff: This story is not in any particular world and it just shows Italy and Germany essentially hanging out but it gets a bit darker and definitely mature latter so for that I am rating this M (that and I don't want to underrate this so I will just play it safe). I know I am crazy and anyone who is actually paying attention to what I write would kill me for posting another story but I can't help it I just want to write this one up too because it has just been sitting on my desk so it's bugging me saying "type me. Type Me. TYPE ME!" and its really annoying when I have not only a paper that is just sitting there but when I start making up a voice for it. So to try and stop some future insanity (not that it will do me much good) I am going to write this paper and then post the stories but because I'm to lazy to actually type it all in one chapter I am going to have another chapter story. This story was another role-play/ chat thing that a friend and I did while we were bored so please forgive overly OOC-ness and bad English. I would love some reviews! Enjoy and please review this spazy thing that I have now presented to the world.

Disclaimer: I don't know exactly haw the whole "copyright" thing works so I don't know if I even own any of this plot and even then I probably don't so... Enjoy the story that I do not own.

* * *

Today was an odd day to say the least. Everything had been going almost as normal until around midday when Germany found a peculiar note on his dinning room table. Now this wouldn't have been anything remarkable except for what it said. It wasn't the easiest to read because of the handwriting but Germany was just able to make out some words that hit him like a hammer for a soon to be explained reason. The note was from Italy. Now this is the point that the narrator goes back to point out the second sentence where it says "almost normal" the almost being that Italy had been acting somewhat distant than compared to usual and that for whatever reasons in the universe Germany had been hyperaware of Italy all day and was for whatever reason Germany was more emotional than usual. Now this little bit of extra emotion happened to him anyways because he sometimes just needed a day or two to release his pent-up emotions.

Normally Ludwig would have gotten over that emotional instability and been nearly unaffected by it except that the emotions combined with Italy's more, though barely even noticeable, distance Germany was on edge and worried that there was something wrong and he couldn't help but have a sense that something terrible was going to happen. With all that going on seeing the note was just about the worst thing that could have happened. It was a long rant of negatives but what caught Ludwig's attention was not the ranting but the opening that read:

'Dear Stupid Ludwig,

How dare you insult me and my skills. You are heartless and mean. I don't know why I even bother with you. Ve~ ….'

Now again, Ludwig normally would have had better senses but as was the whim of the universe that day Ludwig actually believed what the letter said. At just that moment Italy himself walked into the room and he seemed almost freaked out to see Ludwig with that letter. Germany saw him and looked away and tried to hid at least some of his sadness while he was silently breaking on the inside and just said, "I'm sorry italia. I'll... go make you some pasta or something.", before he started to almost sulk away to the kitchen.

"Veee~ ! NO GERMANY!", a very panicked Feliciano called out as he chased to catch up to Ludwig, "COME BACK! I'm Sorreeee~!", Feli opened the door to the kitchen as he finally catches up to Germany, "That was Romano's note. He was lying. I've been tracking a bunch of his notes down all day to try and stop you from reading one but I didn't know that I had missed that one. Ve~", Italy said before hanging his head.

Germany was honestly more than relieved when he heard that because it meant that Italy hadn't actually been distancing himself he was just try to fix the issue his brother had created, "It's okay Italia. I should have known. I'll still make that pasta if you want.", Ludwig was hopeful that Feli would actually accept the offer because he didn't really like a guest to cook for him all the time. To himself Ludwig just murmured 'I'm glad it was just Romano messing with me.'

Italy was stunned at the offer because it was just so unusual that Germany would actually cook for the two of them and even more rare that he would cook pasta, "Really? You-You want to make PASTA? Wow, this is so great~ - Do you remember how to? I mean I'm sure you do, it's just... not your native food... so... yeah... Ve~", by this point Italy had hopped onto the counter excitedly and was now tapping his fingers against the countertop and idly swinging his legs.

Ludwig blushed and turned a bit defensive about that, "Of course I remember...", before thinking to himself, 'Especially because it's your favorite food.' He then walked past the counter so that he was behind Italy and a lot of clanging sounds could be heard.

Italy decided to hop of the counter and follow him, "Germany? What kind of pasta is it? Macaroni? Spaghetti? Lasagna? Rigatoni? Ravioli?",Italy paused and clapped excitedly, "Oh, I know it's something great! Ve~"

Germany was preoccupied with finding some pots and pans, "Well um... I should have asked but what kind do you want?", he asked as he found some standard ingredients and equipment before pulling on an apron, ironically it was Feli's oversized pink and frilly apron, and washing his hands before going to grab whatever specific ingredients he would need for the pasta.

Italy first took a moment to retie Ludwig's apron with a bow before he stepped back and thought before replying, "That's a good question. How about... Spaghetti! I love spaghetti and there's a good oregano olive oil back here", he dug into the cabinet to find it before tossing it to Germany.

* * *

So this is more than I had intended to write for the opening but I got caught up in the story so there you got more writing. I had to stop here for now but I will get back to this soon. I have a really good part coming up and I can't wait to write it. I hope you will read the next chapter and please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Stuff: So I would give you a lovely author's note but there is no time because I really want to get some chapters out and written asap and I have something important that you all need to know.

Recently I got the following PM that I will share with you and I would like to challenge you to follow it and as an incentive if you do then PM me and you can choose any Hetalia pairing for me to draw or write about with the theme of your choosing so here it is:

Who Knew I Would Write?~ you know fanfiction is taking down users and their stories please help stop read this and paste it to your pro file and give it to another till fanfiction notices

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

(add your name)

and please PM Psudocode_Samurai everyone wanting ff to add MA rating are gonna make a united front~! and paste it too your profile or e-mail this too the owners of fanfiction

copy this and put it on a new chapter of a story your profile send this too as many people as possible or e-mail this to fanfiction staff but hurry!~

The story picks up from the last line of the last chapter. Please Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Germany was still blushing from Italy retieing his apron and as he thought about it he became more excited about cooking, "How about a side I could make some beer bread. Oh and desert! I will figure that one out myself so it can be a surprise.", it was rare but Germany was actually showing his more enthusiastic side and he really just wanted to do his best right then.

"Beer...bread?", Italy shrugged that off as he couldn't help but think ,'Leave it to Germany to be able to even put beer in his bread', but he didn't say this out loud and instead said, "Sounds funny, but sure. And a surprise- YAY, Surprises!", Italy momentarily broke into some random happy dance, "I'll go set the table- watch the pasta!", as by now the water was already boiling and the pasta was about to go in. For a good while the sounds of cooking where heard until Germany came out with some appetizers and drinks.

"The rest will take a while but we can play a game for now if you want", Germany said as he put a plate down in front of Italy.

"Let's play football! Come on!", He grabs some bread with olive oil on it before dashing outside and waves at Ludwig while skillfully bouncing the football off of his knees, feet, and elbow, and head.

Ludwig let out a small grin at that, "Sounds good. Just don't surrender again.", was his joke because he knew that Feli wouldn't just surrender when it came to soccer.

Feli raised his hands as if in triumph as he screamed, "NEVER!", before he kicked the ball at Ludwig and the game began. Most would expect Germany to dominate Italy in soccer but it was actually a pretty even match until Italy being well... Italy tripped on the grass and Germany scored between the two trees they had been using as goals. "Hey! You won! Nice job, Ludwig!", Feli grinned before running over to glomp Ludwig, "Victory Kiss!", and before Ludwig could protest Feli kissed his cheek and then backed up smiling, "That was a good game."

Germany blushed, "It certainly was.", but his grin faded as he looked down and saw Italy, "Um... Italia your knee is bleeding... here let's go inside and clean up before we eat.

Italy looked at his knee, "Really?", he cringed as it started to sting, "ow...", he sat down and being as he is he started to 'clean' his knee with grass, "There. All better!", he tossed the bloody grass behind him and tried to stand, "okay. Not better...", was what he said as he still tried to get up and he started crying from the pain.

Ludwig shook his head, "I thought I at least taught you administer first aid. Of course grass only makes it hurt worse. I guess I have to carry you in then", he sighed before lifting Feli off of the ground bridal style, "I'll take care of your knee and then get dinner ready,", he started to walk towards the door, "Remind me to get the soccer ball latter." Germany knew that Italy wouldn't actually remember but he said it more for his own memory.

Feli sniffled, "Okay...", he rested his head against Ludwig's shoulder, "Germany, why're you so strong? Is it 'cause it's cold where you're from? I wish I were strong... But that's what I have you for, so yayy!", he threw his arms around Ludwig's neck before contently sighing, "So strong..."

Germany blushed again, "I had... no choice in my strength Italia but I maintain it. I would not wish the same on you.", he got Italy to the bathroom and dug out the first aid kit, "This will sting for a moment", he silently bandaged Italy's knee, "I'll have dinner out soon you can wait in the dinning room for now.", he left before Feli could get out a word.

Italy touched the now bandaged knee, "So... if he doesn't wish it on me... does that mean being strong is hard?", Italy thought that over before he left the bathroom and went into the dinning room humming, "Mm, Pasta, ve~!", he hears Germany in the kitchen, "Germany? It smells w-vu-woon-der-bar!", he struggled with the foreign word as he tried to impress Ludwig with the German he had learned. He thought to himself, 'I hope I said that right~ I don't want to sound like a dummy!'

* * *

Okay I know that this was short but I really needed to end this here. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Stuff: So I would tell you exactly why I had not updated in a while for any of my stories but I don't really feel like it. Also, since my friend and I wrote it so long ago (okay it feels like so long ago) I had forgotten that we had also had a little debate about who Russia paired with she said Lithuania and I said America (mostly to annoy her) so why don't you all tell me what you think and I may offer a vote latter on what story I should write for the winning pairing. I haven't heard anyone respond to my challenge I put in the last chapter but it is still on going! Please read my authors note from last chapter it is important! Now remember this story picks up from the last line. Enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I hope this point has gotten across by now but I do not own!

* * *

Germany had heard him from the kitchen, "That was quite good Italia. I'll have this out in a second", clanking noises and an almost unheard sniffle reached Italy.

Italy was dead quite for what was probably the first time in his life before softly asking, "Germany... Germany, are you okay? Ve, Germany !", Feli walked into the kitchen to worriedly check on Ludwig, "Germany !"

"I.. i'm fine italia i just got something in my eye. It's fine I'll be out in a moment."

"Oh... Okay...? Can I take a look, Ve~", being as he is Feli didn't actually wait for permission but instead went directly up to Ludwig and took Germany's face into his hands. "Hm... It must be gone. I don't see it!", proclaimed Italy before he skipped back to the living room.

Germany was blushing furiously from the contact and let out a sigh of relief before whispering to himself, "mein gott that was close, i almost...", he trailed off there not wanting to think about it. He grabbed the plates of food and took them out to the table.

Italy was bouncing in his seat from anticipation, "Yay! Food, food!", he immediately helped himself to the food in front of him and dug in with a speed that rivaled America's, " So yummy, ve~ yum, yum, food! Delicioso food!", Ludwig sat down, " **Wow**, Germany, this all looks amazing! I know you made it with love!~", he started eating again not noticing how his words had made the German blush, " Wow Germany...", he was enjoying the food so much that he was speechless and he felt as if he could die from the wunderbar-ness, "Ve~~"

Germany was in a full on blush now, "Thank you I'm glad you like it", to be honest this was really the first time he had made a full meal for someone else previously he had only made wurst of beer for someone and even then that was pretty rare he hadn't ever had much of an opportunity until now but he was glad it turned out okay he wasn't willing to tell Feli all that at the moment so he just allowed time to pace in a pleasant silence, " I'll go get dessert.", he cleared away the dishes, "Be right back", honestly if Germany had to pick his favorite thing to make in the kitchen it would have to be dessert and he was just hoping that if Italy had liked the dinner then he would love the dessert but he was still kind of nervous because the only person he had made dessert for before was Gilbert and he was a biased opinion.

"Dessert! Yay~ Dessert, dessert, yay!", he finished off his wine which Germany had surprised him with he had picked it out especially and Italy had been unaware that he even kept wine in the house let alone a bottle like the one he had selected then again he also hadn't known that Germany was so good with food, "mm... dessert, Yay!" , just then Germany brought out the dessert, "That looks delicioso!"

"It's a German dish I call it 'babouitzen*'", he set the dish down, "And I also have some chocolates and confections", he set down the last two trays he was carrying.

"Wowee~~", Italy took one of the confections that had been set down, "Oh my GOSH! GERMANY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! It's...", he took second bite, "so...", he took another bite, "Good!"

Germany was blushing an extream red from the excited praise, " Thank you I learned baking years ago as a hobby", Germany took a few confections for himself and took a few bites.

"As a hobby? This should be your JOB!", Italy finished off one chocolate and started on another making little "mm"-ing noises, "so yummy!"

Germany's blush didn't seem to fade in the slightest, "I don't know about that. After all it would be...", he stopped to think about it for a second, "odd."

"You as a baker? That would be awesome! I could help you- we could feed the world and make people see the beauty of food! Oh, that would be wonderfulI can see it- "Feli and Ludwig's Bakery of Pretty Treats"! It will be so fantastic!", Feli was in complete day-dream mode now as he was thinking about the two of them bringing smiles to people's faces with sugary treats.

Ludwig completely disregarded that Feli's dream was more than a little unrealistic, after all two people alone could never feed the WORLD and that working with Feli in a kitchen was impossible because he always took everything over, and simply replied by saying, "Isn't that a little to long of a name? Anyways what do you mean by 'awesome'?"

"You know, great, wonderful, va bene! What's wrong with awesome? I won't say it if you don't want me to.", Feli asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Ludwig was instantly sorry he had asked in the first place because Italy had taken it the wrong way, "Nein it's just what my brother might say so it freaked me out a bit to hear you say it."

"Oh I didn't mean to freak you out. Sorry, ve~", Italy went to offer Ludwig one of the last chocolates, "Want one?

The blush that had started to fade came back onto Germany's pale cheeks, "It's fine", he took one of the offered chocolates, "Thank you."

"Your welcome!", Italy took another chocolate before going to flop down on the living room couch, "Time for a siesta!", he made a motion indicating that Germany should follow, "Come take a nap with me, Germany~~ Ve~"

Germany's blush only got worse and his stomach felt full of butterflies, "I... i don't know ab... about th-that Italy.", Ludwig tried to clear his throat.

"But I'll be lonely~~~", Feliciano put on his best sad face, "I can't sleep when I'm lonely~~~" Feli hid his face under a pillow"

Ludwig really couldn't deny Italy, "W-Well I guess it's okay.", despite already having one of the world's worst blushes Ludwig's face turned yet another shade darker of red. Feli let out a little cheer of triumph before Ludwig cut him off, "Just stand up a second okay? I have to pull the bed out," Ludwig opened the couch and set up the pull out bed, All right that should be a bit better"

"mm~", Italy instantly flopped down on the bed.

* * *

So this chapter was longer than usual so I hope you people appreciate that! I will be going on vacation soon so there will be a time when I don't update for a while but I will try to update again before I leave or maybe just post a lot of stuff when I get back.

* This is a dish that my mom always talks about but she can't find the recipe for but it's basically a really epic cake-like thing


End file.
